Misery
by Shichiiru
Summary: "My cries can't be heard, everyone is just ignoring me." I tell myself and then I am picked up by a boy, his golden hair and blue eyes concentrating on getting away...
1. Meet up

Note: random names for Len's parents. If you want to know when Rin come's in. It's later. Different timeline pplz if you don't know.. Nya! May be abit OOC... Oh well!

Now to the story!

Misery

Len's POV

I walked down a lane of streets as usual, watching the surpassing families stare at me. They hide their kids from me, because I look like I'll hurt them. Like I would, I'm a kid too. But I look mature for my age, which is 14. I really don't care about them, I hate them...I hate everyone. I hate this town. I hate it because I lost my parents here. I was only 9 years old. Everyone is an idiot in this town. Even me... Back to walking. I continue to walk down the path when I then hear this blood-curdling scream, from this house. Then I see a girl run out of it. Well at least it looked like running. I see her leg, it's bleeding like hell. She drops to the floor only a few metres from the house. I see a 6-foot man and a shorter woman come out of the house. They pick the girl up, and I could just hear what they were saying.

"That will teach you for running away you wretched girl." I hear the man say. "How dare you." The woman speaks, hitting the girl on her bleeding leg. The girl screams. They drop the girl back to the ground. I watch the girl from where I am, I don't think they know I'm watching them. The girl seems to have many wounds, from her face to the bottom of her legs. Her shoes are worn out, holes in them. She has aquamarinish hair and deep green-blue eyes. Her clothes are rags, with patches sewn on them. She seems to be hurt. I know I told you guys that I hated everyone, but I only help people that actually need it. I run to the girl, shouting to the parents "What the hell are you doing to her!" The dad apparently was about to grab me, but I ducked and carried the girl, which close up looked quite nice. She also looked somewhat familiar.. I ran as fast as I could to somewhere, far away from them. I laid the girl down on the ground. It seemed she was unconcious. I stared at her and ran to get some supplies. Yes, I do have money... My parents were rich.  
>That's why idiots killed them... Those stupid bastards...<p>

Miku's POV

I feel pain, only pain. My leg aches. I see blackness. I figure my eyes are closed. I open them. A bright light shines. Am I dead? I see someone, an angel maybe. I stare at him. I don't think he knows my eyes are open. He looked like those people that are always alone.

He had blond hair and deep blue eyes. His clothes looked considerately newish. He looked mature, 15-16 years maybe. The mysterious boy was bandaging my wound on my leg, where my dad stabbed me. My parents... I hate them. They're nothing like those ones I see, all the happy ones. I ran away because of them. They abused me, what else could I do? Then I notice the boy look at me. I look at him. We stay like that for what seemed for hours, until he starts to talk. "What's your name?" The boy asked. "Miku Hatsune" "Your name is ok.." The boy tells me.

"Thanks, so what's your's?" I ask him. "Len Kagamine" He answered. "Wait a sec, Len the son of Sakura and Takuya Kagamine.." "Yes," He coldly answered. He glared at me. I don't think he liked me to mention his parents, those scholars. "Well, I gotta go." I told him. "Where, back home? Like I'd let you" He talked. "You're not the boss of me, person!" I yell at him.

"Person! You know my name but you call me person. Idiot" I look away. "Sorry.. Agh". I wince. The pain comes back. He looks at me, his glare had worn off and this worried look went on him. I felt a strange sensation. My heart pounds a million times. I felt my face get warm, I turn away. He just looks at me, and he moves closer to me. Eep. "Wha,What are you doing!" I nervously asked. "Checking your temperature. Your face is red so.." He told me. A pause. "Wait are you blushing?" "Eh." "Alright, I know this is embarrassing but don't worry. I am human. Asides _them_ of course..." I knew what he ment. My parents weren't human. They were wretched animals. I am just meat to them. To eat and throw away. "Well, I need to fix you up a bit. So, how's your leg feel?"

"I can't feel it.." I really can't. My leg is in a really bad shape. He lifts my leg up and applies a sort of gel on the wound. My eyes start stinging. I try and hold back. But then I feel a power going through me. The pain had gone away. He wrapped my leg with more gauze. He started to speak.

"That'll hold the pain off a bit. But just don't touch it alright." I felt that I knew him for a long time. Then he gave me this shyish smile. It looked really familiar. Like I _did_ know him before stared at me again. I got up from the ground. The pain felt ok. I just needed a bit of support.  
>He was gentle. Soft. I don't know why, but I felt peaceful...<p>

Len's POV

So what to now? I wonder. I need to get her to the safe-house. " Hey, I'll take you to where I live." The girl answers. "I need to get my stuff from home." I just stare at her. IS SHE INSANE?  
>"You're gonna get freaking injured again" "Then help me." I give in. Lucky for her, I know how to break in and out of houses. Then she asked a <em>very<em> random question. "What's your age?"

"14. You?" "WHAT! I thought you were.." I decide to continue her sentence. "15 or 16 yeah I know. Everyone thinks so. And again, you?" "16. Weird. I'm travelling with someone that's younger than me" How can that be strange for god sake, it's just a difference of 2 years. Oh well. We walk to her house, with a few supplies. We break into the house quietly and skilfully. I watched as Miku agilely jumped into the window right after me. Around me is just heaps of junk and other stuff, like empty cigarette packets, alcohol bottles and... drugs? Hmm... She was living here for 16 years?

Miku's POV

I look at Len, seeing his face a tad bit astonished. I figured, that's why I brought nobody back from school. But instead at just staring at him, I run straight to my room. My room was the only place to escape the noise of shouting and avoid the brutal hits on my parents. I grab my trusty pull-lace bag from the back of my door and fill it with some clothes. But what I'm looking for was under my bed. I thrust my arm under my bed and find what I'm looking for. A shoe box, filled with my valuables that my parents didn't know of. Everything in that box was about music, well mostly anyway. Sheets, lyrics, a little USB of my songs I'm making, a little locket and a headset. I don't remember why I have that locket, because it's badly scratched up and half of it is missing. Oh well, but no time worrying about it.

My most priced possession was the headset. Not because of it's rarity, but because it was rightfully mine. The story behind it seems uncanny but it's 100% true. I was about 11 that time when I got it.

When I was wondering the streets I went into a music shop, Crypton. Apparently they were selling this headset that was said to _pick _it's owner. If the wrong person put it on, a loud beep will be played into the wearer's ears, but if the right owner put it on it would make the owner sing a song, either one that she/he made in her mind or one she/he's heard. I looked around and spotted it. It was so beautiful. It was black, blue and red. The curve was black then came into 2 deep blue, thin cubes. On the cubes were red lights that flashed when you spoke into the microphone connected to one of the cubes. It was laid on a table for everyone to try. I was told that there were only few made and you'd be lucky to have one. So for no reason, I stood in the line of people who wanted to try it on. In only a few minutes I was to wear the earphones. I slowly put it on, and it suddenly flashed red. Small beeps could be heard, but not the one that it made to take it off. Then my head blanked and background music of a song I wrote was playing in my ears. I started singing softly, but it seemed to tell me to sing louder and I obeyed.

"Last night, Good night ~ kono yoru kimi no te nigitte nemuruyo... Oyasumi"

My song rung out to the whole music shop and everyone stared at me, cheering. When I was done with it everyone applauded me and I smiled. But then they saw what I was wearing, rags with patches. Everyone stared and suddenly one boy, wearing a black hoody that covered him fully brought me some clothes and then he ran. I never found out who he was, but I'm guessing he was at least 8-9 years old. I still have those clothes, because they were a bit big for me that time, but they fit me now. Back to the story, the manager came up to me and said "We've found the next owner!" and he put my arm up in the air, more people applauding. I stood there, tears in my eyes. The owner asked me why I was wearing rags, the only thing I could say was "parent problems." He let me stay at the shop, to sing and eat happily. That shop became one of the most popular in this city, all thanks to me. I always go there and everyone knows me there. (back to the present)

I took the headset and put it on my head. It quietly hummed and it wanted me to sing, I sang softly, but once again it wanted me to sing louder. I sang louder and my voice rang out once more.

"Meruto! Toketeshimaisou suki da nante zettai ni ienai... Dakedo meruto me mo awaserarenai Koi ni koi nante shinai wa watashi. Datte kimi no koto ga... suki na no!"

Len's POV

I hear lyrics, a beautiful voice. I go to Miku's room, where she's singing. Her voice sounds oddly familiar but from where? Miku's voice is breath-taking. My mouth slightly ajar and I look at her. Her back is to me and she keeps singing. Then she turns around and she stops. "Er, hi?" I say with slight nervousness. Her face goes to blank. She's a wearing headset, one that is similiar to mine that I have at the safehouse. "Um, where'd you get those?" I ask her with a blank tone. "I got them, I'm the proud owner of one ..." I continue for her "Of the Crypton Software company's headsets."

"How'd you know?" She asked me. "It was on the news. Duh." I didn't want her to know I had one of them, because I'm sure she would be like "YOU HAVE ONE TOO! SWEET!..." And she's continue to bug me. "You got everything Miku-san?~" "Ehh? Why'd you do that?" Guess she was the non-jokeable type. "To make you annoyed, because I am. I heard car doors, hurry." We quickly escaped out of her window and hide behind some bushes. We saw miku-san's parents.

"When we find that little b****, I'm gonna f**king kill her." Her father says. Jesus christ, she must have really been abused. I stare at Miku-san (wow, why'd I do that again) and she slightly trembles. She must be really scared just in case we're spotted. I quietly reassure her. She calms down quickly and I smile. She blushes again... _She's cute_... WTH WAS THAT! Shut up brain! B_ut she is. You can't deny it._ Damn you. Anyway, looking at her parents, they go into the house... They look drunk and high... Jesus how could she survive? I look at Miku, how could this sweet, smart, _cute_ girl live for 16 years in that place? I stare at her and she stares back at me. She starts blushing, I start blushing. Her eyes are soo.. beautiful...

Miku's POV

I stare at him, blushing. He starts blushing too. His eyes are so... I can't explain, they just.. pull me in... WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! _He probably already has a girlfriend... And he's also 14!_ /

I blush so hard... STOP Thinking! He quickly turns away and looks back at me, his blush gone. He tells me to follow me, quietly. And I do... I feel like I owe him, because he saved me.. Well kinda..

Yami*: YAY I finished the first chapter! XD I hope I get at least 3 chapters. I love this story~

Miku: Ano... Why'd you do that? Because Rin's gonna...

Rin: WHY DID YOU DO THAT! HE'S MY BROTHER! I'M GONNA KILL YOU! I'm not even a Major character. How dare you..

Yami: You keep shouting, and I won't even put you in the story.

Rin: Damn you... If you kill my brother, I'll get ma RoadRoller and flatten you!~

Yami: O.O Ok Rin. **Swallows really hard **That's all for now! BYE BYE~

*My vocaloid character name, look on my sis's DA account to find. Search DeathRuby to find it~


	2. To the SafeHouse!

Hi. I got reviews! Thank you so much! Misery is going to be fun to write~

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Unfortunately...

What happened in the chapter before ~

_I stare at him, blushing. He starts blushing too. His eyes are so... I can't explain, they just.. pull me in... WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! He probably already has a girlfriend... And he's also 14! /_

_I blush so hard... STOP Thinking! He quickly turns away and looks back at me, his blush gone. He tells me to "follow me", quietly. And I do... I feel like I owe him, because he saved me.. Well kinda.._

Now I present you ~ Misery Chapter 2!

Len's POV

"C'mon! and quietly." I whisper to Miku. she quietly nods and follows, while I slowly lead her away from her house. Her little breaths are heard and I stare at her, her face slowly regaining it's composure. She's such a strange girl... Yet fascinating. I quickly show her to my Safe-House. A mansion... My parents mansion... I start tearing up, but quickly shake it off. I must be strong, it's already been 5 years since that … Len stop it! You're just making it more distressing for both of you. I look up at the tall gate in front of us. With nimble fingers I climb up the gate. It's still hard as always. Miku follows me. "I remember climbing up this with my... friend." I tell Miku. I couldn't tell her _that_. No one knows about her. Only me... and my family. I suddenly hear police sirens, I don't know why. Unless... I grab Miku's hand and start running straight into a wall.

Miku's POV

What The Hell is Len doing! We're gonna run right into a stone wall! Then I see something. A small, slightly-out brick on a flower. Len quickly puts his hand out, while we're still running, and pushes the brick. Then I hear a silent wind and the wall opens into a giant hidden room. Point to the kagamine family. "I can't believe I just ran into a wall!" I tell Len. He smiles happily, and once again my face turns red. "Yeah, we built that just in case something happened. And... I welcome you to the Kagamine Residence." I suddenly look around. Then my mouth drops to the ground. Everywhere is white, black and yellow. There's stairs that lead up to the second floor. There's an elevator and a giant painting of a family. They look so happy... I start crying. God, why am I so weak... Then a hand is on me. I look up and see Len smile at me. I give him a small smile and wipe my face. Then his face goes horrified. Is it just me or was his face white? I stare in the direction he is facing and see someone. She's on the second floor, overlooking us. She had black, short hair, a black headband and black clothes. The only thing odd about her was that she had blue eyes, much like Len's. Hmmm...

Len's POV

"OMG." The only word in my head, as the girl walks down the stairs. She looks at me and smiles. Then she looks at Miku. She looks surprised. What did she do? She looks different, why did she colour her hair? "Hi, I'm Lin Haine. I'm Len's …" I suddenly stare at her. "She's my um, friend.."

Phew. Safe. I can't believe she changed her name. But at least nothing's revealed to Miku. "H-hi, um, I'm Hatsune Miku." I wonder why she came? Oh well, she's here, and she's gonna stay.

Miku POV

This girl looks nice. She seems to be a bit shorter than Len. They look so similar, like twins. They're not related though. Strange. She looks at me, and smiles. "So, how old are you?" She asks me. "Oh. Um. 16. You?" She replies with a "14." Then she adds "I hope we can be good friends." I smile at her, she seems nice. Opposite to her attire. I thought she'd be more mean. She walks up to Len and whispers something in his ear. He blushes slightly and says "no!" Then Lin stares at him and asks him something, once again whispering. Len looks at her like she was crazy. But I see him mouth yes to her. Lin runs upstairs and grabs some clothes. And two pairs of headphones. similar to mine. Unbelievable. He has one too. They both stare at me and Lin gives me the clothes. It seems to fit me perfectly. I smile at her, then I look at Len. I see him mouth "sorry" to me. I look at him blankly, because I don't know what he's talking about. Then I hear music. It's quite soothing. Then their voices ring out.

_hanareteite mo sousa bokura wa amakakeru seiza no uraomote sazameku hiru mo setsunai yoru mo sora wo koe hikareau jemini sa._

Their voices match... Like they were made for each other. I thought Lin would have a much deeper voice, I'm not sure why. Their voices harmonise together and I watch in awe as the song continues. When the song ends, I clap. I stare at them and smile. Len let me into his home, Lin has accepted me and they've put on a show for me. Small tears drip from my eyes and I hug them. They both slightly blush but still hug me back. They're so nice. I thought Lin would be kind of mean to me since I am a stranger to her. But she is such a nice person. I like her and I know we're gonna be close friends. When I pull away from the hug, I see a slight glimmer around Lin's neck. A small chain with... only half a locket. Could it be? … No, I'm just imagining, I need to go to sleep. That's it. But I can't help wonder whether I've met her before.

Night time – Kagamine House Hold

Len's POV

Miku's sound asleep in her room. She must have been really tired. I go to my room and lock the doors. I look out my window. The stars shine brightly, and they seem to wink at me. I smile and walk to my bed. As I slip into my sheets I hear a small knock. A rhythmic knock may I add.

It's Rin. I open the doors and let her in, relocking the door after. She stares at me, with a small smile of guilt. I stare at her and go straight to question. "What have you done Rin?" I look at her.

She had beautiful golden hair, like mine. She had blue eyes, like mine. She wore clothes that were made for the kagamines. Her name was Rin Kagamine. My twin. Now it's Lin Haine. She changed it, because she didn't want to be a kagamine anymore. She didn't want to live here because mother always used to order her around. To be lady-like, to be a weak girl. And to stop having feelings for me... She loved me, more then a sibling should. That's why she got kicked out. I had feelings for her too... I'm the same as her. This relationship with her is not what siblings should be having. But it's true, I love my sister. So much, I want to kiss her. To feel her close to me... very close. But this is a forbidden love. So we must hide it under lock and key. But that love will still burn in me, even if I fall in love with someone else. I would do anything to protect my sister. And to love her.

(Back to the question)

I ask the question again. "What have you done Rin?" I say it a bit louder, but quiet enough that Miku can't hear. She stares at me again. For a few seconds, then she runs at me and kisses me. A full-on, passionate kiss. I can't resist and I hold her close, kissing her with the same intensity as her. We break, and she looks at me. A small smile forms on her lips.

The answer to the question is melted into my brain. "Because of that."

3 words. Only 3 words, and now they will never escape my memories.

Yami: O/O. Cliffhanger. And incest. Ok, now I want to read the chap. But it's not done. -_-

Rin: O.M.G. That was kind of... wow.

Yami: You're lucky, you're in the chance to be a main chara.

Rin: YAY! … That was a good chapter.

Len: **BLUSH **Eto... That was really unbelievable. Anyway please..

Rin: Review~ The author wants to know how you think about the chap

Yami: Thanks for reading... Oh yeah. And no "YUCK. RINXLEN" I actually support this couple. Well a lot of couples. Like KaitoXMiku for instance. And Yuri/yaio vocaloid couples. I love variety, so again, NO "YUCK. RINXLEN" reviews alright! BYE BYE!


	3. Who wants Waffles?

Yami: Yo everyone! How's it! I'm back for a NEW CHAPTER OF MISERY! Master hasn't made a chap in who know's how long! And because of that I had to be hidden -.- Oh well~ I hope you like it!

Misery- Chapter 3

Len POV

My eyes open slowly. Then I remember yesterday. I kissed Rin. But we didn't do anything. We just talked and we eventually fell asleep. I look to the side of me and see my now black haired sis sleeping. I hear a knock at the door and panic. It must be Miku. "Um.. Len? Um. Gomen if you're sleeping but um.. I can't seem to find Lin-san. I eto.. Wonder if she can help me um.. Make breakfast?" I snicker at how many ums she says. Then "lin" wakes up. "Oh sure Miku-nee! I'm just talking to Len about something~" I hear a breath at the back of the door. I'm pretty sure that Miku's over-thinking the situation. "WE'RE NOT DOING ANYTHING MIKU." Then Rin laughs. She gets out of the bed and readjusts her head band. She walks out the room and is greeted with a "konnichiwa." She smiles and just looks at Miku. "You don't need to be so formal Miku-nee. An Ohayo would be fine." I see Rin hug Miku and pull her downstairs. "Now what are you thinking of making! I'm literally starving. I didn't eat yesterday." Miku replies with an "Oh." and they disappear from view. I get out the bed and get into the shower. Roughly 20 minutes later a call comes from downstairs. "LEN-KUN! WE'RE HAVING WAFFLES!" I rush down to the kitchen and a delicious smell surrounds me. Freshly made waffles topped with maple syrup, vanilla ice cream and bananas. My god this may be my lucky day. I ask nonchalantly "So, who made the waffles?" Miku blushes and says in a small voice "Um... I did." The waffles tasted better than the ones you buy, 100%. "These are the best waffles I've tasted in MY WHOLE LIFE Miku-nee!" Rin smiles and Miku blushes once again. I laugh as we enjoy the breakfast. But I don't know why, but something's nagging me that something's wrong...

Rin POV

These are good. So good. I need another one. Maybe this Miku could become our new maid. Hahaha. I could never let Miku come too close to Len. Never. I love him too much to just give him to her. I have to be a protective sister. Well, I already am but it doesn't mean I shouldn't become more protective. He's mine. I look at Miku and give another synthetic smile. She's so easy to manipulate. Why does Len-kun have feelings for this one? Is it because she's taller? Prettier? Has longer hair? Girlier? (Is that even a word?) Smarter maybe? Or is it because he has a liking for older girls? Gah. Can't think. But I WILL make Len look at me. ONLY look at me. Because this is war. I'm declaring war Miku Hatsune. I swear on my heart that I will do whatever it takes to get Len-kun. *CRACK*** **I see my plate broken into pieces on the ground. "Uh oh." My food. My precious waffles! My face tints with red as I start to get angry. Then I take a breath. "S-Sorry Miku-nee. I wasn't seeing it." I go to the ground but Miku beats me. "It's fine, I'll handle it. You might cut your fingers. Because you're not wearing gloves." Miku picks up the glass with delicate gloved hands and gently throws the pieces away. I watch her with analytic eyes, she really is like a maid. A small smirk starts to creep onto my lips but I push it away. I hear Miku's voice. "Ano... I think I cut myself." I look at her wrists. Numerous cuts. Then I see a fresh cut wound on her veins. Blood is rushing out of it. Her face starts to turn pale. "Lots of... Blood. Lot's of..." Her voice starts to vanish. Then tears appear upon her face. "Blood... Lot's of blood.." Her voice are like whispers in this dead silent room. Her blood continues to fall to the ground, painting the snow white tiles to crimson. I look at her horrified. Then I see Len staring at her, clearly shocked. Then Miku faints. Just like that.

Miku POV

I feel like screaming, but I just can't. My voice is disappearing and I'm starting to feel unbelievably weak. I can usually take this much pain. But seeing where I had been cut, I'm not surprised. It's on my vein. This cut would potentially...Kill me. I hear Len's voice. "SHE NEEDS TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW. R-LIN GET SOME MEDICAL WRAP NOW." R-Lin? My muscles are starting to go numb. My breathing is starting to slow. Am I going to die here? I haven't done anything fulfilling yet. Please God, don't take my breath yet. Let me live for another day. Then it turns black.

…

_Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep..._

_What's that sound? Why can't I open my eyes? I feel dreadfully tired. I can't get up. It's too dark. It's too quiet asides those beeps. My heart beat is rapidly slowing. I am going to die. Well, it is no use. Everyday of my life, I've been pushing my luck. Trying to survive in such a terrible place. I remember seeing them happy...Seeing them smile at me...How did it turn from something like that to what I'm living now? …I feel like sleeping...Maybe I can just succumb to sleeping...But not the normal sleep, no I mean the never-ending pitch-blackness of death...Maybe I should just die. I'm worthless, no one cares about me. No one would be sad if I died would they? ...Oya..Sum.. "MIKU-SAN." My ears hear a voice... "MIKU-NEE!" Another voice. 2 voices, a girl's and a boy's. Now that I think about it, they sound awfully familiar... Then something wakes me up._

My vision is slightly blurry and I can't seem to make up shapes. That slowly passes as I realise that someone's shaking me. I look up and see a face of a boy. Len? I feel like I'm dead. My muscles are so weak I don't even feel like getting up. I'm in a hospital bed. I look around and see my wrists. I have a drip with blood in it. "Blood type... AB -.." I read the blood-bag. Wait what? I have a rare blood type... Just another one of my problems. I groan and then I see Len again. He's still on top of me. I blush and I look away. "Eh heh heh... Gomenasai." I quickly stop and start looking around once more. "You know, you're lucky we live here or you wouldn't be alive right now." Lin's statement caught me of guard and I nodded. "Lin stop it. She got into this because of you anyway." I heard a bit of venom in Len's voice and flinched. Lin glared at him and Len did the same to her. I couldn't help but giggle just a bit. They looked like siblings fighting. But they aren't siblings are they. Though I wonder that they may be cousins or something. I stare at them for just a moment. Len comes up to me and starts to talk, only to be cut off by Lin. "Miku, I'm sorry I got you into this. I was just thinking that's all. You'll forgive me right?" I nodded and she grinned. She's such a nice girl, but I have no idea why I have a bad feeling about her...

End – Chapter 3

Yami: Short chapter is short~ Yes, master can't think at the moment. She'll get back to you on that. For now please wait. She still has to continue to write the Rook/Rook story Hidden~

Bye bye for now.


	4. As I took your hand

Yami: Yo. How long's it been? A few months or so? I dunno. Keeping track isn't my thing to be honest. It's Ami's. Anyway, we're sorry for not uploading for a while! Anyway, due to a command people want Master to make a new chap. Hope you like it! So here it is:

Misery – Chap 4

Miku POV

I looked around me. It was white and clean. Hospitals, they give me the creeps. But I am going to leave soon anyway. The paper work just needs to be completed. By Len and Lin. How kind of odd to be honest. I sighed, looking to the ground. "I hope _they_ don't find out..." "They won't." I get freaked out, but as usual Len quickly calms me down. "Jeez it's just me. Why do you get so worked up?" "Well, it's because you kinda snuck up on me..." I give him an awkward smile as I start to blush. "Hey Miku, the doctors said you can leave now. We've finished the paperwork and your tests show you're fine to leave. They did say to make sure you go to sleep when we get home, so you could regain more of your strength." I nodded as I began to walk. Going out the door I notice another girl in a room. Her white hair in a ponytail trailed on the ground as she silently sobbed on a boy's figure. As the boy placed her hand on her head the girl whispered "...I told you not to smoke to much... I-I warned you..." Her sobs began to get louder and louder, ringing around the room. "It's...okay. At least we found out earlier...Now could you stop crying..." She looked at the boy, clearly showing the running drops come down her face. "They said it's only just started. I should be out soon. They said it's just a warning Haku..." So the girls name was Haku huh? Wait...Doesn't Haku mean white? Quite a fitting name for... "Miku. Stop staring. C'mon we need to go." I quickly regain myself as I'm escorted out the hospital by Lin.

Rin POV

I looked at Miku's arm as I take her to the car. Her arm was so small and white. Like porcelain. She was also thin with numerous scars. Her legs were wrapped in gauze (properly) from the knees, thanks to the doctors. They also covered up anything else that needed help. To be honest Miku was someone that you couldn't leave alone. This girl was someone you wanted to, no, needed to protect. Maybe that's why Len likes her. He felt needed to be able to protect someone. "...Ne, Lin. The car's that way." "Hmm, wha?" I looked at her as she was pointing to the opposite direction to where I was walking. "Oh, um. Sorry Miku-nee. I was just thinking." I mentally slapped myself as I led her to the car. The car was being driven by one of our friends. As we passed the streets I saw _her_. As we drove away she saw me. She looked at me and turned away. In her hand were a bouquet of daisies. Why was she holding a bouquet? Must be going to a funeral or something. Oh who gives a damn. It's not like I really care... Well she did give me her life in exchange for hers... OH SHUT UP RIN. My face must have looked really funny since Miku starts staring at me. "Um, is anything wrong Lin?" "No, no. Nothing's wrong Miku-nee. Oh we're back." As we reached the mansion, I saw Len's face. It was hard and held hardly emotion. Then he turned and stared at me, with those blue eyes. I flinched, as I knew what those eyes meant: "You did it Rin, not me." As Miku was still holding onto my shoulder to get out of the car, she gave me an inquisitive look as she saw me staring at Len. "It's nothing Miku. Len just wants to tell me something that's all." As Miku nods, I gently lead her into the house.

Len POV

I had seen that girl pass us while we were in the car. A girl that looked so much like Rin, as though they were sisters. Except she was wearing Rin's outfit. But it seemed that her bow wouldn't stand up straight, it would just flop low on her head, unlike Rin's. A bunch of daisies were in her hand, as she continued to walk on the path to the hospital. Somebody important must be there. That girl is probably going to meet them. I felt a pang of pity for the girl as she briefly passed us, her face bearing only a slight frown. But her eyes were unclear, foggy and ...Grey. I'm pretty sure that is her real eye colour, but they seemed as if nothing could clear them up and make them look bright. She had an aura of sadness surrounding her and even in the car I could just sense it. Rin also must have seen it, as when I stared at her she had flinched. To switch her life with someone else's. How disgusting. But to be honest I felt a bit happy, as ...My love for her wouldn't be so strange. Yet, sick knowing that we I look at her, I'd see somebody else. She had caused it. Not me. I began to think as I walked up to my room. My head was filled with thoughts of Rin. In the beginning it was still her that started the forbidden love. She is older than me (she was born first) and yet, she's more childish than me. But maybe it was her cuteness or my charm, or maybe it was that...

_Flashback – 6 Years old._

_Mommy and Daddy are taking us dancing today! I can't wait! Daddy gave me a small tuxedo shirt with a sleeveless jacket and brown pants. The tie is yellow, it's really nice. I've never worn a tuxedo before and my daddy said it's only for special occasions. I had to take dancing lessons and they were a bit strange, but really fun. My teacher said I was the best of his class! _

_I met Daddy near the staircases. He was wearing all dark brown with a white tux shirt and a yellow bow tie. He told me to be a gentleman and wait until Mommy and Rin come downstairs. I stood next to him as they slowly walked down. I was mesmerised as I saw them walk down the stairs. Mommy was wearing a beautiful yellow dress that had white designs on it and yellow frills at the bottom. Rin came down with a simple yet elegant white flowing dress with strings let loose. Her white bow was still on her head. She looked really pretty. When she came down, I took her hand and together we walked to the car. _

_When we got to the ball, Rin and I were awed at the size of the dance floor. The windows were draped with red curtains and the moonlight shone through the sides. Many people were already there, but it seemed that Mommy and Daddy were the stars of the show! Rin and I saw lots of kids too. There were also a few pre-teens. There was a girl with a red velvet dress and a scarlet rose pinned in the middle of it. A boy that was wearing all black and a blue scarf. Seriously, a scarf? But he looked really cool. There was also a girl with pink hair going to her middle-back, wearing a strapless light blue dress. A boy wearing a white tuxedo and a purple tie too. They were all talking to eachother but I could see they were watching the others! But there were two kids standing in the middle of the kids. They were both wearing corresponding outfits like Rin and I. The boy was wearing a kind of grey half-shirt and greyish-silver pants. His tie was teal and he was holding the girl's hand. The girl was wearing a simple dress, but the features were beautful. Her dress was grey and silver rose patterns on it. Her hair tied in pig tails draped to the ground. I never got her name or even talked to her. But she mesmerised me._

_Rin and I decided to wait until the kids could dance. We sat at our table eating bananas and oranges. They were really sweet! A bell signalled it was time for the children to dance. Daddy and Mommy both led us to the middle, as we were told to do a pose like a knight and princess. I bowed as I took Rin's hand and kissed it as I said the words Daddy had told me,"Shall we dance my Hime-sama?" That had gotten oohs and aahs from the crowd of people watching us. The song had started as I took Rin's hand in mine and I whisked her around the floor. We both smiled and we both knew we were having fun. I watched Rin's dress as it fluttered and spun while we danced. I looked into Rin's eyes as she grinned back at me. We both vowed that we would never forget that day, ever in our lives._

_That night when we both slept in our bed (since we both shared it) I had a very nice dream. A dream of dancing with Rin till the bell struck 12. Then it went to us being older. We both kept dancing and dancing, until we were exhausted. As I dreamt, I felt Rin take her hand in mine and squeeze it tight. I woke up and saw her shaking and tears coming out of her eyes. Was she having a nightmare? I gently held her and without warning, she kissed me on the lips. But her eyes were closed, she must be dreaming. I blushed furiously. I had learnt that a kiss on the cheek is fine, but a kiss on the lips is like a vow. But I stared down at her face, it was so pretty. She looked like an angel. On impulse, I suddenly kissed her. Rin's eyes suddenly fluttered open as I put my lips on hers. But instead of pulling away, she deepened it. After a few seconds, we ended it. Our heartbeats synchronised as we pulled away. Then with a slight whisper she said softly "...I love you, Len..." As she went to sleep on me. My face blushed once more, but I grasped Rin in my arms. As we both fell asleep together... _Knock, Knock, Knock!

What? Eh? I looked around me as I remembered hearing a knock at a door. I walked out of my room as I heard the entrance door smash open. "_**Where**_ is she?"

_End-Chapter 4_

_Yami: Cliffhangers, I love them~ _Okay, yeah so. Please in the reviews, don't spoil this story for anyone like giving out names and the lines. This story is not just a Len and Miku story as you can tell. I accept many shippings and I just love Rin and Len. This story will take a while, so will the KaiMei and Hidden fanfics. But I'm trying my best~

Alright, if you know the song that this song is based on write in the reviews, and while you're at it... Write a review, let me know what you think!

I'm very sorry for such a short chapter, but I'm having a very hard time thinking of these ideas~ Anyway, bye bye!


	5. Who are you?

Yami: Hyaa...Alright then! So, how long as it been... MONTHS! At DRuby productions we're really sorry about this. Master doesn't have a clue about what to writ**Get's pillow thrown in face**

Ami: You know what she does to us! We have enough problems without you insulting her. Okay, for what some people have been waiting for:

Misery – Chapter 5 – Who are you?

Len POV

_Last time on Misery: Len dreams about how he fell in love with Rin when suddenly he is awoken by a loud knocking at the Kagamine front door. Then..._

I stare at the boy that had (literally) just broken down the door. He puts his right leg down and dusts himself off. "Where. Is she." It didn't sound like a question, more like a command. He's wearing a greyish-silver shirt with a teal tie and black tights. His black shoes had a teal lining. His short hair was teal, like Miku's...In fact, he looks exactly like Miku. Don't tell me this is her bro- "Onii-chan?" I look up to the stairs to see Miku. She rubs her eyes and looks at us again. "It is you onii-chan! W-What are you doing here?" His harsh demeanour changes to a too-happy one. To be honest it creeps the hell out of me. Miku runs up to him and he gives her the biggest hug he can give her, which isn't that much since he isn't that tall compared to her, maybe a few inches. They stand there for a few seconds before Miku lets go of him. "Onii-chan" begins to speak, "Miku, I haven't seen you in so long... I thought I'd never see you again." He gazes into her eyes and gives her a smile. "O-Onii-chan..." Her eyes begin to water and soon her tears slowly drip to the ground. "Onii-chan" places his hand on her face and gently rubs the tears away. "Miku, how many times have I told you not to cry in front of people, especially _other boys._" I hear a bit of venom from the last two words. This guy is getting on my nerves. Who the hell does he think he is? "B-But Len-kun is a friend." His eyes dart to mine and I feel as if all his fury is signalling to me. "Onii-chan" gives a sly grin to me and begins to speak again, "Ha. So you're Len Kagamine, the child of the amazing scholars Sakura and Takuya Kagamine." Miku becomes flustered and quickly tells "Onii-chan" "to not talk about that!" He gives a laugh and I finally have a chance to say something, "So who are you? The person who just broke down _my_ door and just trespassed on _my_ family's territory." Miku quickly interferes and tries to introduce "onii-chan" properly. "L-Len-kun, this is my older t-twin b-brother Mikuo." Wait, Miku has a brother? And a twin, really!? I tell Miku to have a talk with me and I can't help feel that Mikuo is glaring at me again. I make sure to whisper, "Miku you didn't tell me that you had a brother? Why's he here and what's he doing here anyway?" "Um, let's see... I didn't want to tell you that I had a twin because, I kind of, sort of, forgot about him. For the rest of the questions I have no idea." How can you forget your own twin? "Miku, when did you last see him?" "...I..really don't know..." Really? Forgot. I turn back to Mikuo and continue to glance at him. Finally for what seems ages, I hold my hand out. "It's not like it'll happen but I hope we can both stand each other." Mikuo shakes my hand and looks up the staircase. "Hm, there's someone else here isn't there. I can feel another presence." Miku responds happily, "It's Lin-chan! She's just sleeping!" As if on queue I hear footsteps come down the stairs. "Nee, Miku-chan? Could I have some..." She sees Mikuo and she suddenly blushes. She's met him before, but Mikuo hasn't realised as he just stares at her. I hear Mikuo whisper, "..Hime-sama..." My eyes prick up at the words. Hime-sama means princess. Did he just call Rin a princess? Her? A princess. Really now, what has this world come to? Rin walks down the stairs until finally she reaches the bottom. Mikuo walks up to her, kneels on one leg and takes her hand. "Hime-sama, my name is Mikuo Hatsune. Would you be as kind to tell a commoner your beautiful name." Rin turns bright red and her bow straightens out and goes as high as it can go. Seriously, that bow tells exactly how she feels. "L-Lin K-Haine." Idiot! She stumbled on her words and I'm pretty sure that Mikuo figured that out. But Mikuo really doesn't care as he says, "Lin Haine, such a simple name for an angel." She holds a necklace around her neck. I haven't seen it before, why hasn't she shown it to me yet?

Miku POV

I saw it again, that necklace with the half of the pendant. Lin grasps it in her hand and hides it from Mikuo's view. She's hiding it from him? She was hiding it from everyone. Why does she have it? Why is it in her possession? These questions fill my mind until Len's voice claws it's way into my mind. "Hmm?" I look to Len. "Why were you so serious just now?" I looked at him, the boy that had saved me only a few months ago. He didn't look like what he was before; a boy who looked too old for his age. He looked just like himself, but one thing stayed the same; I had not seen him smile. Not a smirk or a sly grin, but a genuine smile. One that would light up someone's day. I've seen glimpses but not one that has lasted for everyone to see. It just reverts back to a straight mouth; full of seriousness and mysteries. But when he smiles, it seems to be only directed to me. Then his eyes shine with warmth. Then he looks to Lin-chan and it quickly disappears, then Lin's eyes for a second glimmer with sadness and something else which I don't know. I wonder whether she's done anything to Len? All of these little facial gestures make me wonder what secrets hide behind their faces. I want to find out, I want to embrace them. I am woken from my thoughts when someone puts their hand on my forehead. "Hey, are you alright?" I look to see Len's eyes staring straight to mine. EH?! His face was so close to mine. Just a bit more and I could jus- "THE DOCTOR IS COMING." Len quickly moves back and Mikuo pushes forward and carries me in the princess hold. I squeal and Mikuo carries me all the way upstairs to my room and lays me onto the bed. He closes the door and locks it. "Onii-chan? W-What are you doing?" He looks at me and sits on the bed. His voice goes to a more serious tone, "Miku...Do you... Like Len?" I blush and quickly say no to Nii-chan. He gives a light chuckle, "Okay then Miku. But just so you know, I'm just trying to protect you. I couldn't a long time ago, but now I can. I want you to be happy." I give Nii-chan a smile then look at his clothes. A small badge is on his shirt, "Crypton Future Media" I read. "Nii-chan, you work there?!" He laughs again, "Yes Miku. When I left I got one of those headphones and went to them. They hired me as a singer with pay and everything... I also saw you get it Miku. I watched you, when you received it... I was working there." I look at him, "Y-You were working at that shop? T-Then why didn't you say hell-" "...Because, you wouldn't have learnt to survive on your own if I did." He was telling the truth. If he did come say hello to me, I would have relied on him and stayed at his place. "Miku, you've grown into a responsible woman and I too; have changed. You know I still love you though. Now, are you ready to allow me back into your life as your big brother?" I nodded and with a smile he gave me a small kiss on my forehead. Just like when we little when... The last thing I heard was Nii-chan's voice slowly fading away.

_FLASHBACK MODE_

Everything is fuzzy...Fuzzy... Under me is what I think is the road, I feel small rocks stabbing into me. _My eyes try to focus, try to get clear. My head hurts and a headache is forming. I hear sirens and yells. "S-She's still with me!" A shape of a boy with tealish hair tries to keep me awake but it's not working. My body is slowly numbing..The boy looks at his hands, painted with what looks like red liquid. Blood..I keep sinking into unconsciousness and everytime the boy tries to keep me awake. Then a girl comes, her shortish gold hair blowing in the wind. "M-Miku -chan!" Her high voice cuts through me. "Hime-sama, get away from here. Get help! I-I'll try to stop the b-bleeding! Get your brother and tell him to get his hands ready. We need to clean her! Now! GO HIME-SAMA!" The girl's figure vanishes as my body starts to feel heavy. "Mi-Miku, it-it's going to fine." Then I see a figure of a small blond-haired boy. "M-Miku-nee! Mikuo-nii! I-I have the bandages." His head turns to me and it's like he's gazing into me, "Miku-nee, you'll be fine. I know it! That idiot that ran over you will be taken away! N-now Mikuo-nii, we need to stop that concussion..." _"MIKU!"

My body suddenly gets jolted and I stare up; nii-chan's eyes are staring right at me. "Mi-Miku..." His eyes glisten with unshed tears. I pull myself up and touch my head, where I thought the blood was coming from. For a moment I see Nii-chan's eyes dart at my hand, then move to my eyes. Did I have an accident? I have to wonder...

Mikuo POV

I look at my baby sister, the one I left for so long. What was wrong with her? Was she having a flashback? God knows I don't want that to happen. It would just be horrible if she remembered that car crash.

I remember her therapy sessions, when she had to try and remember little bits and pieces of me. After that crash, many things happened. Mum broke down, after finding out that dad ran over Miku, how they were going to have a divorce but didn't, how they fought each other after that day. They paid thousands of dollars for Miku's hospitalisation and after-care. Dad knew that he had damaged her permanently, since it had taken a year or so for her to come out of the hospital. How she had forgotten numerous pieces of her memories, but regaining only a few. When she did it felt like a miracle for us. After a while she remembered enough and started going back to school, meeting new friends since she had to redo a year of school. But, we paid the school so people would act like nothing happened. We wanted Miku to have a normal life, not one where people would pity her. But, that Len. That Len is doing exactly what I don't want him to do; love Miku. He was just like family to us...

I remembered watching him run around with us, always making sure that we were okay even though he was the youngest. He was the most mature of us all, the most silent. He liked to talk though, he was born a born genius. The opposite of his sister who I forgot her name. He was the teacher and she was the student. But she didn't like to learn, she liked to play more. She liked to boss Len around, making him act like a servant haha. I still vividly remembered meeting them at the Spring Ball when I was 8, where I stood next to Miku. Len and his sister danced so beautifully. I remember walking up to mum and asking who they were. Mum explained that they were the Kagamine twins, children of the famous Sakura and Takuya Kagamines. Mum also explained that she and dad were good friends of them, studying together in high school. After that I went up to them and introduced myself to them. Len gave a smile while his sister hid behind him, blushing. I smiled and called her "hime-sama" after what Len called her on the ballroom floor. She nodded, acknowledging my presence. After that day we asked our parents whether we could go to their house. They let us and on that day we officially played with each other. After that we went to their house every single day.

I remember seeing little hints of Len and his sis liking each other. Not like normal, but literal love. I even saw them kiss right on the lips when we were playing partner hide and seek. Miku saw them and asked what they were doing. I watched those kids kiss over and over. I told Miku to leave them, because they were doing something impure. She nodded, because she was such an innocent person, not knowing what they were doing. After we went home, I had dreams of those kids kissing, over and over again, just going at it. My body shivered at the thought at how young they were and yet doing that. Then I let my mind wonder until one single thought popped out; incest. That's what Len and his sister were performing. Then I stared to the other side of the room to where my sister slept. I looked to her and got up, walking up to her, kneeling down and just staring at her. Why would Len kiss his dear sister? It's wrong and horrible. But I couldn't help wondering how it felt. So while she slept, I gave Miku a single kiss. It felt good. Like mind-blankingly good. I continued and much to my misfortune Miku started to wake up. I quickly went to my bed and pretended to sleep, while she slowly went to sleep.

I did it everyday, until I almost couldn't resist the urge to kiss her. Then I decided that I would have to leave. Because I knew something would happen. Miku was heart-broken but I told her that I couldn't stay here anymore. That was a part truth anyway, since my parents started turning in monsters. They began to drink, take drugs and smoke a lot. I could tell they couldn't stand it any longer with Miku. They practically used all their money for her treatment and rehabilitation. My mother stopped blaming my father and instead laid it all on Miku. Everything that happened was made Miku's fault, even little things such as losing a cigarette or dropping a plate on the floor. We didn't have much money and things weren't going well anyway. My father began to abuse my sister and I, even going to the point of almost taking her virginity while I watched on, screaming for him to stop. But whenever I tried, mother would get a knife and begin to stab me on my back, so I would let go of my father. She had almost killed me once, since the knife had gone too deep and I lost lots of blood. I still have the scar to prove it.

My mind goes back to Miku. _Miku_... **Miku**. "Miku?"

I look to see my sister sleeping. Heh, I guess she got bored. I give her a little kiss on her forehead and lay the blanket on top of her. Getting up, I walk to the door and exit it, quietly shutting the door on the way out.

_2 months later..._

Miku POV

It's been 2 months since my brother came to the Kagamine residence. It's the same things; my brother glaring at Len, while Lin stares awkwardly at her hair, while I try to figure out why they're so weird around each other. "Miku-nee, I'm going to have a shower." Lin gets out of the kitchen, holding her hair in a rough ponytail. On her hands is what looks like...Ink? Hmm...

Rin POV

Gah, seriously! Why don't you last longer stupid hair dye! Jeez, I thought I got a good one too. I touch my soon-blonde hair as I run to my room, dig my bag and unsuccessfully find a dye bottle. Damn, I need to go get one...Maybe I'll just check the bathroom if there's any. I run into the bathroom and check, putting my hands on the white sink. Oh sh**, my handprints are on it! Along with the dye! I quickly get a towel, wet it and try to scrub it off. Most of it goes and I decide not to have a shower. I leave the towel on the ground when suddenly I slip and fall. I hit the ground, hear a little clang and my head gives a big thud. Ahh, it hurts. I raise my hand to my head but only black shows. Okay, it's not bleeding. I get up and get a hair tie, do my hair and run out the door screaming, "I NEED TO DO SOMETHING!" I past Miku with a strange face on. It looks hilarious!

Miku POV

I look to the empty door which Lin just ran through. What in the world? I walk up the stairs and see little drops of black leading to the bathroom. I see many things; a towel with what is black paint on it, more black drops and some black smudge marks. I look around and 2 things catch my eye. One is a single, thin piece of hair that is half blonde and with black...Dye on it's tips? Then a glint of silver catches my eye...A heart locket. Well a half of it. It's scratched, but the engraving is still readable. A scratched "_FL" _is written on it. My eyes widen and pull my locket from my neck, which has _BF_ on it. I connect both of the half hearts together; a perfect fit._ BFFL:_ _Best Friends For Life. _Did...Did I know her? From before this?

Rin POV

I'm at the hairdressers and they've just dyed my hair. Done. I walk out of the salon and look around, the sun is still high in the sky. Hey that rhymed. I decide to look at my locket for no apparent reason, since for some strange reason I can't feel it swinging. I slip my hand into my shirt... No necklace. God Damn it. It must have unclipped when I fell...AW CRAP! I CAN'T LOSE IT, NO NO NO NO! I remember seeing Miku hold the other half.. OH CRAP WHAT HAPPENS IF MIKU FINDS IT! THE SECRET'S OUT IF SHE FINDS IT! OH NO, OH NO, OH NO, OH NO! I DON'T WANT HER TO REMEMBER! I DON'T WANT HER TO...Remember her past.

End – Misery Chapter 5

Yami: FINALLY. HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER DOWN! LONG AS HELL RIGHT!? Okay, since you guys waited long enough, I think this would satisfy you~ BYE!


End file.
